


The Leonard Controversy

by Sourlander



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [8]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Blogging, Gen, Stalking, Stargate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlander/pseuds/Sourlander
Summary: Penny dug up some dirt on Leonard... or at least that's Sheldon's opinion





	The Leonard Controversy

**Author's Note:**

> Another addition to the February Ficlet Challenge. I know I'm a day late, but there you are. Hope you like it!
> 
> Yesterday*s prompt was: I don't believe you.

“I don’t believe it…” Sheldon mutters and if Penny didn’t know any better, she’d say that he’s on the verge of crying.

            “Why did I show this to you…” she sighs and takes another gulp of wine.

            “Penny… I don’t believe this!”

            She barely manages to keep herself from rolling her eyes. This is important to him. “I’m sorry, but why do you have to walk in on me like this. You love knocking!”

            “It’s not my fault you were wearing headphones.”

            She nods without commenting. He’s right. “Still, you shouldn’t read Leonard’s old blog. I’m sure he doesn’t even know it still exists.”

            “But you found it! You went looking for it! And if I wasn’t so shocked by this entry, I’d say I’m really impressed that you did! Why didn’t I think of that…” he pauses and leans back in his chair. “I did research on him before he came to apply for the apartment… had I but known…”

            “But it’s ancient! It took me forever to find it!”

            “And why did you go looking for it?”

            Penny reaches for the bottle to refill her glass. It’s empty. Damn it. “I just wanted to do some research on his time in high school… stuff he hasn’t told me. The reunion is next week and I wanted to be prepared.”

            Sheldon closes the laptop and turns his head to stare at Penny with a disapproving scowl. “What did you expect? Some dirty little secret about him and a cheerleader?”

            Now it is Penny’s turn to raise her eyebrows. A couple of years ago, Sheldon would never have said something like this. “Maybe…”

            He sighs… “If only that were true…” he stares at the closed laptop and puts it away. “I can’t believe he said he hates Stargate…”


End file.
